hell_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Kikuri
Kikuri is a girl who starts accompanying Ai and her companions from 'Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori'. She also continues to appear in 'Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae'. Appearance Kikuri's appearance is that of a little girl. Her age has never been mentioned, but she seems to be no more than 7 years old. Similarly to Ai and her companions, she doesn't age. She has dark brown shoulder-length hair. Her eyes are dark violet in colour, and are bigger than average eyes. In Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori, her normal attire is a black kimono with golden linings and a purple obi. But sometimes, she also switches to wearing three other sets of clothes - one pink with a navy blue skirt and a white wide-brimmed hat, another magenta and pink with a white headgear, and a brown and light brown clothing with a light brown wide-brimmed hat. While wearing kimonos, she also wears a red flower with two leaves on her hair. In Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae, her normal attire has instead become another newly introduced kimono of dark magenta colour. She wears it with a blue obi, which also has the design of the flower she wears on her head. Personality Kikuri's usual personality is childish, and she often does things without applying any actual logic. She is very demanding, and is strong on making things go her own way. She often puts an effort to annoying people, specially the first three companions of Ai, calling Wanyuudou 'baldy', Hone Onna 'old woman', and Ren 'eyeball' at times, and often interfering with the jobs of Ai and her companions. She also seems to take delight in acts of low-level destructiveness, such as snipping off flowers. Additionally, she has a twisted sense of compassion, humor, and judgement, as she often shows no care to people in pitiable conditions and instead makes fun of them and their situations. Two such examples are when she was giggling at a dying man once, and teasing Takuma Kurebayashi after all the bad conditions he was going through. She also refuses to listen to anyone almost all the time, with the only exception of Ai. In the case of Ai, she will instead obey her words very greatly, almost immediately following whatever Ai tells her to do. One such example is when Ren told her to leave a place once and she refused. Only after Ren and the others reminded her how it would displease Ai did she leave, but gave Ren a kick while leaving. Another example is when Kikuri was about to touch the spinning wheel that Ai's grandmother spins, and was not stopping when Ai's grandmother was telling her not to do it, until Ai told her to stop, at which point she stopped immediately. Despite all these, she also has innocence, compassion, and care as a part of her personality. She seems to like going off on her own to explore the normal world sometimes, which is not familiar to her. She is also very playful, as shown when she had asked Takuma and Tsugumi to play with her on different occasions, and also frequently visits Takuma in his home with similar purposes. Among food, she is seemingly very fond of wieners. She seems to dislike vain people, as she expressed her dislike on one occasion when Ren was being full of himself. She seems to like Takuma and Yamawaro, and she has openly stated that she likes Ai, which she really does, as she shed tears when Ai died near the end of Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori. She has also expressed a strong desire of becoming the Jigoku Shoujo multiple times, and seems to be annoyed by anyone or anything that stops her from reaching this goal. However, some of the defining aspects of her personality is questionable, as it is not known how many of her negative actions were done on her own will, and how many were done due to her being controlled by the master of hell. Biography No history or details has been given about her early life as of yet, but it has been made clear that she is not human in her current state. Despite that, she does seem to have some human characteristics that even Ai and her companions don't exhibit properly. She enjoys playing with others known or unknown only for the purpose of having fun, whereas Ai and her companions very rarely, if ever, try to satisfy their psychological needs and wants. She has also been shown on one occasion to get tired and fall asleep - something that has never been shown to be present in Ai's companions, and only slightly in Ai. It was revealed that Kikuri was a host for the master of hell all the while she was with Ai and her companions. But it isn't until the end that the master of hell possesses and shows itself through Kikuri. This poses the question of how many other times might she have been controlled in the past without it being noticeable. An important thing to note is that Kikuri seems to be unaware that she is being controlled by the master of hell, even in the times when the master of hell possesses and shows itself through her. At these times, she only expresses a strange feeling and itchiness on her forehead before being completely possessed. Until now, the master of hell has shown itself through her by completely possessing her two times - once near the end of Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori, and another time near the end of Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae. In Jigoku Shoujo Mitsuganae, Kikuri has seemingly lost her body somehow, and possesses a wind-up doll in order to be physically present in the human world. In this state, she needs the key on her back to be wound again and again from time to time. If the key is not wound, she cannot move her body at all, with the exception of her mouth with which she can still speak. She is usually disliked by the first three companions of Ai and Takuma because of her behaviour. On the other hand, Ai seems to like her, and Yamawaro seems to like her even more so, a feeling that she seems to return to the both of them too. For the former though, it didn't stop her from performing acts that were mainly intended to upset Ai. For the latter, she is nice towards him, and has even been shown to like and care for him. She calls him 'Waro Waro' at times probably out of this liking towards him, and she has shown concern for his health at one time too, threating to send those people to hell who made Yamawaro suffer. But she still makes Yamawaro follow her commands, not much unlike a servant. She expects Yamawaro to turn the key on her back and demands that she be called 'Princess Kikuri' by him, and Yamawaro doesn't seem to mind following both of these commands either. Also, even if the first three companions of Ai do seem to dislike her, they do have the littlest bit of care for her, as Wanyuudou had been shown to put an effort in finding her once, and then beating up two men to protect her from their attempts at fulfilling their malicious intentions. Abilities She is one of the few people alongside Ai, her companions, and the master of hell who has been shown to be able to travel freely between the normal world and the Realm of Eternal Twilight. She also seems to have the ability to bring other people in and out of the realm, which is something only Ai and her grandmother has been shown to be able to do other than her. She seems to have the ability to appear out of nowhere and disappear in the same way, though it has been strongly hinted that this effect is merely done by traveling between the normal world and the realm of eternal twilight. She has been shown to be able to perform magical feats with her loincloth, using it to bind, suspend, and manipulate things with ease and accuracy. She seems to have the ability to hypnotize a person into believing something, which she did in Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori to make a lady believe that Kikuri was her daughter. However, she was shown to have this ability only once. In one instance, she has been shown to have the ability to levitate, though it is unknown why she doesn't use it much. In another instance, she has been shown to have the ability to revive and wake people up from coma lasting for a considerably long time. She seems to carry this task out by touching the comatose person's lower lip with both of her lips and tongue. Trivia * None. Category:Anime Characters